


He's My Mate

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Becky harassing Garth, Dragon!Reader, F/M, Knight!Garth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Garth keeps getting harassed by the King’s betrothed, so it’s up to Y/N to shut it down.





	He's My Mate

**Author's Note:**

> It's no secret that I love Garth, and dragon!readers. This is my second one, and this filled my "Free Space" for AU bingo.

“Oh, it’s you again.” Your tail flickered as Garth stepped further into the cave that you called home. 

“I know you don’t mind the company Y/N.” He chuckled and you playfully swiped at him. “Cut that out now, you don’t actually mean to hurt me, do you?”

“Of course not, you’re my favorite human after all.” You grinned and bared all of your teeth. “Why are you seeking refuge in my cave, little one?”

“It’s cowardly to say that I ran away…” He wasn’t looking at you. Garth had his fists balled up and he kept hitting himself in the thigh. “but she won’t stop though. No matter how many times I tell her no, Princess Becky won’t get the hint.”

“Isn’t she betrothed to King Chuck?” 

“He lets her do this though. “She’s just having fun” he says. I told you about Prince Sam right, of the Winchester family?” You growled low in your throat but nodded your head. “She does the same thing to him whenever his family visits the castle.”

“The more you tell me about this girl, the more I despise her.” 

“She’s a sweet girl, but she’s very intense..” 

“I will eat her if she continues harassing you.”

“No you won’t. Your pallet is too refined for that.” Your nostrils flare from being upset but Garth takes a step forward and rubs your snout. You lean into his touch and close your eyes. “I have to leave now but I promise, I’ll return to see you soon.”

–

A week had passed and Garth had not returned to visit you since that night. 

“Since he hasn’t come to visit me, this time I will surprise him.” The air around you crackled as you shifted. Your stretched your arms out and took a step, tumbling over yourself in the process. “Damn it!” You punched the ground and stood up once again. “One foot in front of the other Y/N, you’ve got this.”

Until you were steady on your legs, you refused to go anywhere. You knew the other humans would have an issue with your nudity as well, so you went digging in your hoard. You remembered a while back that a villager gave you some of his sister’s gowns, it was just a matter of finding them again.

You spotted a chest out of the corner of your eye, and you actually grinned. “I just hope that these fit. I’m not as small as I once was.” You opened up the chest, and sitting right on top was a blue dress bodice. You threw it over your naked body and twirled around with a loud laugh. You pulled a simple pair of brown shoes, and tugged a cape over your multicolored locks. “Okay, let’s go.”

–

“Well my dear, you must be new to the village, I don’t believe we’ve ever met.” You bowed and lowered your hood, you heard several gasps. 

“We’ve met before my king. I doubt you remember this but when you were a boy, you loved to explore the caves that were beyond the forest.”

“You’re here for a request from the king, not to reminisce about the good old days. Ask what you will, and be gone.” _Garth was right, I wouldn’t want to eat her. She looks too stringy. _

Your smile widened and you looked directly at Princess Becky. “My request is simple, my king. I would love it if you kept your bride-to-be away from Sir Garth.”

“Sir Garth?” Chuck raised his eyebrow and turned to look at his future wife. “Have you been cornering my knights again, dear?”

“I have your full permission to use your knights in anyway I see fit.” Becky stood up and called for Garth. “Sir Garth, do you by chance know this woman?”

“She seems familiar but no, I do not know her.”

“Tell me peasant, how do you know Sir Garth?”

“He’s my mate!” You growl low in your throat as you transform right there in the throne room. Your dress is ripped to shreds on the floor as smoke comes out of your nostrils. 

Garth looked at you in awe as you transform. “Y/N, what in the hell are you doin’ here? Wait, you can turn into a human?” 

“That doesn’t matter right now, knight. Do your duty and protect your king!” 

You reached forward and grabbed Chuck off of his throne. “Don’t forget you have had wealth in this kingdom for so long, because I LET YOU have it. Do not cross me.” You blow a puff of smoke in his face and chuckle darkly.

“Take him, just please don’t destroy my castle again.” You dropped Chuck roughly at Becky’s feet before Garth approached your side. 

“Again?” Garth chuckled as you nuzzled the side of his face. 

“That’s a story for another time my good knight. Now shall we get out of here?”


End file.
